<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wild blue yonder by leeswaggy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862169">wild blue yonder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeswaggy/pseuds/leeswaggy'>leeswaggy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pre-Battle of Five Armies, Protective Dwalin, Ri Family Feels, enemies to lovers I guess, like.. a lit of angst, nori has a crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeswaggy/pseuds/leeswaggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori hasste es, Schwäche zu zeigen, aber auch er brauchte manchmal Halt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dori &amp; Nori &amp; Ori (Tolkien), Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wild blue yonder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ich habe die Geschichte nach dem Lied Wild Blue Yonder von The Amazing Devil benannt, also hört es euch gerne an!<br/>&amp; have fun reading &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eigentlich war Nori jemand, der schnell über Dinge hinwegkam, vor allem, wenn es dabei um Liebhaber ging. Damals in Ered Luin hatte er viele davon gehabt, und an die meisten konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern, aber einer war ihm nie aus dem Kopf gegangen – und wie es der Zufall wollte, war genau der natürlich ein Teil der Gruppe, die sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte, um den Drachen aus dem Berg zu vertreiben. Wenn es nach Nori gegangen wäre, dann würde er selbst jetzt noch immer vor den Gesetzeshütern in den Blauen Bergen davonlaufen, um kleine Geschenke für Ori zu stehlen, aber seine Brüder hatten ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.<br/>
Nori hätte sich denken können, dass seine Brüder dem König folgen würden – Ori, der noch nie ein richtiges Abenteuer erlebt hatte, und Dori, der seinen jüngeren Bruder niemals aus den Augen lassen würde. Und Nori, der es niemals zugeben würde, aber dem seine Familie wichtiger war als alles andere und der ausnahmslos alles für Dori und Ori tun würde und deshalb natürlich mit ihnen gegangen war.<br/>
Die vielen Male, in denen sie sich fast verloren hätten, machten Nori mehr zu schaffen, als er jemals jemandem anvertrauen würde. Die Trolle, die Orks, der Bär, der Drache… Allein der Gedanke daran ließ Noris Herz fast zum Stillstand kommen. Er hatte sich die ganze Reise über solche Sorgen um Dori und Ori gemacht, dass er keine Zeit mehr dazu hatte, auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Unten in den Höhlen der Orks, nachdem sowohl die Brücke als auch die Leiche des Großen Orks auf sie alle hinuntergekracht war, hatte Nori gesehen, wie sehr Dori auf Ori fokussiert war, und da er sich selbst nicht aus den Trümmern befreien konnte, hatte er sich schon mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, dort unten zu sterben, weil niemand auf ihn warten würde. Aber dann hatten ihn starke Hände ergriffen, das Gewicht von seinem Körper genommen und ihn in die Freiheit gezogen – Dwalin. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er sich sofort losgemacht, aber in diesem Moment konnte er sich einfach nur gegen Dwalin lehnen, während dieser ihn festhielt.</p>
<p>Und spätestens seitdem konnte Nori nicht mehr aufhören, an ihn zu denken. Ständig erwischte er sich dabei, wie er Dwalin viel zu lange ansah und viel zu lange darüber nachdachte, was wäre, wenn sie niemals getrennte Wege gegangen wären. Natürlich, ihre Beziehung war mehr als ungesund gewesen, aber sie beide waren älter geworden, und vielleicht…<br/>
Nein. Nori brauchte niemanden. Er brauchte Ori und Dori und sonst niemanden, schon gar nicht Dwalin. Zumindest war es das, was Nori sich einreden wollte – sein Herz hatte schon vor Ewigkeiten nur dem grimmigen Wachmann gehört, obwohl Nori sich nie verlieben wollte. Und jetzt hatte er ein großes Problem, weil eine Schlacht bevorstand und er sich nicht nur um zwei Zwerge sorgen musste, sondern um drei. Wenn er ganz ehrlich war, musste er sich sogar um zwölf Zwerge und einen Hobbit sorgen, weil sein Plan, niemanden an sich heranzulassen, nicht einmal ansatzweise funktioniert hatte, aber an niemandem hing er so sehr wie an seinen Brüdern und an Dwalin.</p>
<p>Es war der Abend vor der Schlacht und Nori achtete darauf, nie den Körperkontakt zu seinen Brüdern zu verlieren, aus Angst, sie nicht wiederzufinden. Er wusste, dass er sie hier im Berg ohnehin nicht verlieren würde, aber das ließ die Angst nicht verschwinden, und er hielt sich so sehr an Oris Jacke fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Dori hatte seit Stunden die Arme um seine beiden kleineren Brüder geschlungen und weigerte sich, loszulassen, aber gerade wollte sowieso niemand von ihnen woanders sein. Sie brauchten die Nähe, denn sie alle wussten, dass es vielleicht ihre letzte Chance war, einander nah zu sein.<br/>
Ein weiteres Mal verfluchte Nori die beiden anderen dafür, dass sie so loyal gegenüber Thorin waren und unbedingt mitkommen wollten. Sie könnten alle noch in Ered Luin sein, in ihrem kleinen Haus, und sich regelmäßig streiten, weil es Dori nicht gefiel, dass Nori ständig gestohlene Dinge mitbrachte. Ori würde sich freuen, jedes Mal, wenn Nori nach Hause kam, und Nori würde seinen kleinen Bruder in den Armen halten und ihm versprechen, dass er immer zu ihm zurückkehren würde.</p>
<p>Und jetzt, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, konnte er dieses Versprechen nicht geben. Dies war eine Schlacht, nicht nur ein kleiner Diebstahl, und Noris kluger Kopf würde ihn nicht retten. Er könnte genauso gut sterben wie jeder andere auch, und eigentlich würde das Risiko für ihn besonders hoch sein, da er jetzt schon wusste, dass er nicht nur für sich selbst kämpfen würde. Dori war stark, viel stärker, als er aussah, und er hatte ein wenig Kampferfahrung, aber Ori? Der viel zu junge, viel zu freundliche Zwerg mit seiner Schleuder, der sich schon schlecht fühlte, wenn er eine Blume pflückte? Der seine Zeit damit verbrachte, Dinge aufzuschreiben, die ihm wichtig waren, und der noch nie eine richtige Waffe in der Hand gehalten hatte? Nein, er würde es allein nicht schaffen, das wussten sie alle. Nori und Dori brauchten nichts zu sagen, um zu wissen, dass sie beide ihr Leben für das ihres kleinen Bruders geben würden, und beide waren darauf vorbereitet, morgen zu sterben, wenn es Ori retten würde.<br/>
Schnell blinzelte Nori seine Tränen weg, bevor jemand bemerken konnte, dass er weinte, und hob seinen Kopf ein wenig, um sich umzusehen – jeder der Zwerge war eng bei seiner Familie, und Thorin und Bilbo standen zusammen oben auf der Mauer. Als Nori seinen Blick weiter schweifen ließ, bemerkte er Dwalin, der zwar nah bei Balin stand, aber dessen Blick auf Nori gerichtet war.<br/>
Der Dieb löste vorsichtig seinen Griff von Oris Jacke und strich seinen Brüdern liebevoll durch die Haare: „Ich bin gleich wieder bei euch, ja?“<br/>
„Beeil dich“, flüsterte Ori, und Nori nickte mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns, bevor er langsam aufstand.</p>
<p>Dwalin hatte Nori beobachtet und den Raum schon verlassen, und Nori folgte ihm in einen dunklen Flur, der im Vergleich zu den weitläufigen Hallen recht klein war. Er ging langsam auf den größeren Zwerg zu, bis er direkt vor ihm stand, und seine Gedanken an die Zeit in Ered Luin brachten ihn fast dazu, seine Finger in Dwalins Haaren zu vergraben und ihn viel zu heftig zu küssen, aber er tat es nicht. Das war es nicht, was sie gerade brauchten.<br/>
Dwalin war es, der stattdessen sanft eine Hand auf Noris Schulter legte und den Dieb in eine Umarmung zog.<br/>
Das war neu, sie waren noch nie in irgendeiner Form vorsichtig miteinander umgegangen, aber gerade war es das Richtige. Nori war immer überzeugt gewesen, ohne Dwalin besser dran zu sein, aber jetzt war er einfach nur froh, ihn zu haben, und ihm entwich ein kaum hörbares Seufzen, als er sein Gesicht in den Fellen an Dwalins Mantel vergrub. So standen sie eine Ewigkeit, bis Nori anfing zu reden.<br/>
„Dwalin, ich… Ich habe Angst.“<br/>
„Ich weiß. Ich auch.“<br/>
Und es nahm Nori nicht die Angst, diese Worte von einem erfahrenen Krieger zu hören, der schon in vielen Schlachten gekämpft hatte, aber Dwalins Ehrlichkeit bedeutete ihm mehr als das. Er selbst hätte nie gedacht, dass er einmal mit Dwalin über seine Gefühle reden würde, aber in diesem Moment war es genau das, was beiden ein wenig Halt gab.</p>
<p>„Ich werde auf dich achten. Und auf Dori und Ori. Euch wird nichts passieren“, murmelte Dwalin, und obwohl Nori versuchte, es zu verhindern, rollte eine Träne seine Wange hinunter. Dwalin würde sie beschützen, und mit Dwalin an seiner Seite würde Ori nichts passieren. Ori durfte nichts passieren, sonst würde Nori zerbrechen, und Dwalin schien das zu wissen.<br/>
Aber Noris Träne war nicht nur eine Träne der Erleichterung, denn ob er es wollte oder nicht, er machte sich Sorgen um Dwalin. Natürlich war er ein unglaublich guter Kämpfer, besser als die meisten von ihnen, aber er war auch dickköpfig und würde alles tun, um diejenigen zu beschützen, die er gern hatte, und sich selbst dabei außer Acht lassen. Genau wie Nori würde auch Dwalin ohne zu zögern sein Leben geben, um jemanden zu schützen, den er liebte, und das machte Nori Sorgen, denn ebenso wenig wie er seine Brüder verlieren konnte, konnte er Dwalin verlieren. Ja, die beiden hatten eine schwierige Vergangenheit, und ja, sie waren definitiv alles andere als füreinander gemacht, aber Noris Herz hatte seit der Zeit in Ered Luin nur Dwalin gehört.</p>
<p>„Dir auch nicht, ja? Dir darf auch nichts passieren“, flüsterte Nori, und seine Stimme wurde durch die Felle so sehr gedämpft, dass er dachte, Dwalin hätte ihn nicht gehört, aber sofort umarmte der größere Zwerg ihn etwas fester. Dwalins Griff tat fast schon weh, aber das war Nori egal – er brauchte die Nähe. Er konnte nicht anders, als sich an der Rückseite von Dwalins Mantel festzuhalten, als wäre es die letzte Möglichkeit, denn vielleicht war es das. Er wünschte, er müsste den Berg nie verlassen, er könnte mit Dwalin und Ori und Dori und all den anderen für immer hierbleiben, denn wer wusste schon, was sie draußen erwartete? Hier waren sie sicher, und trotzdem würden sie den Berg morgen alle gemeinsam verlassen, um zu kämpfen und wahrscheinlich zu sterben. </p>
<p>„Nori?“<br/>
„Ja?“<br/>
„Versuchen wir es nochmal? Falls wir nicht sterben?“<br/>
Nori löste seine Finger aus Dwalins Mantel, aber nur, um sie mit denen des anderen Zwerges zu verschränken. Er sah Dwalin nicht an, um seine Tränen und sein Lächeln zu verstecken, aber er nickte langsam: „Lass es uns versuchen.“</p>
<p>Und jetzt fühlte es sich an, als hätten sie zumindest eine Chance, die Schlacht zu überleben. Mit seinen Brüdern an der Seite, mit Dwalin, der sie alle beschützen würde, und mit all den anderen Freunden, die er während der Reise gewonnen hatte, verspürte Nori fast schon so etwas wie Hoffnung.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>